Trap a Rose and Make it Yours
by A Sound Nin
Summary: Three girls, transported from our world, are now stuck in the world of Naruto. The Hokage has ordered that the rookie's are to protect them, but will romance blossom on the way?


**Chapter 1**

_New Dimensions – New Allies – Find A Way Back!_

**Note:** I've wanted to do a story like this for a while, I LOVE the idea of dimensions, or like the worlds in Kingdom Hearts. Okay, I'll try not to make the first chapter boring, so please don't judge too harshly, eheheh. Actually, Anny and me were choosing the love interests for each of us So they weren't technically our personal picks, but that just makes it more interesting though, don't cha think? Well I hope I didn't make anyone here TOO ooc. I haven't seen much of Tsunade, Jiraiya, or the Hokage so I was trying my best. I'm not good at proof-reading, forgive me.

The Hokage rubbed his chin, looking down at the summoning scroll. Tsunade looked to Jiraiya wearily. Even he was seen with a serious expression. At first she had thought they were joking about trying it. Summoning someone from a different world? Dimension even. This was crazy! The corners of her lips turned downwards slightly, while they looked at the finished scroll.

"Don't worry Tsunade. The Hokage knows what he's doing," Jiraiya told her, not even glancing up from the scroll. He just knew.

"Yeah, I know…" She murmured. Her words weren't true, Tsunade was still doubtful about this 'project' of theirs.

"It's finished," The Hokage announced, "Bring the rookie teams here. Then the ceremony will begin."

It took a little time before all of the teams got there, including the sand trio. None of them knew what was going on, although their teachers did. A silence passed through, while the Hokage opened his mouth to speak.

"You are all probably wondering what you're doing here. I had a dream one night, exactly one month before today. In that dream, I saw people. They weren't like us, our villages were not the same. It was a world not like ours. I was not the only one who has seen this mysterious realm. Others have had these visions, and we are sure this planet exists. So we've created a summoning scroll, it may have taken some work, but I believe that it will bring three of the beings here." The Hokage explained to them. Half of the young nin there looked like they didn't believe it.

The ceremony began.

A large puff of smoke appeared. It was impossible to see. The young ninja tried to wave the smoke away while they coughed a little, but the elders stood still. There were three people standing where the scroll had been. Three girls to be exact, around the same age as the rookies.

The first had thick and long brown hair with gray-blue eyes. Large sunglasses were balanced on her head. Light jeans and a bright pink tank top accompanied by a pair of flats was what she wore.

The next had the longest hair of all, the color of night. She had dark eyes, and her outfit only consisted of a long-sleeved, light blue top with white slacks. Sneakers covered her feet and a silver bracelet hung around her left wrist.

Then there was the last girl, who had ash blonde hair that went only a little under her shoulders. A mossy green colored her eyes, and her outfit was simple. A plain black T-shirt that fit with some dark, low flared jeans and sneakers. Around her neck though, was a cat collar, with a small golden heart tag.

People from another world.

The silent drift of awe that passed between the now collided beings was eerie. No one knew the quite right thing to say. Each stared at each other, eyes wide open. They had seen the world in their dreams. The girls had seen the ninja on television.

"No…way…" The blonde said quietly, her face still in shock, mixed with fear. These people had weapons, and they wouldn't be afraid to kill her and her best friends, "How…" She managed to get out. It was so hard to speak when you're in shock. Or when you've had an encounter with destiny.

"Is anyone going to do anything? And where the heck are we?!" The chocolate haired girl outburst with.

"…Is it Halloween?" The dark eyed one asked to her friends, eyes looking everyone over suspiciously.

"Welcome, to the Hidden Leaf Village." The Hokage pronounced to them, a warm welcoming smile appeared on his old face.

That was yesterday evening. Now the girls, identifying themselves as Phoebe (Chocolate Haired), Mizuki (Raven Haired), and Ayu (Ash Blonde), were waiting to be assigned to a group that would protect them, at least until they could all learn about this 'Different World' thing.

The three were relaxing now, the rookie groups were there too.

"Hey! So you're from a different world?" The blue-eyed Naruto asked loudly to the female under the tree. Mizuki glared at him for interrupting her quiet peace.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She asked him with her eyes narrowed.

"Nope! I wanted to meet you! Hey, do you have ramen in your world?!" He asked with excitement.

"I'm pretty sure that we do."

"Uuuugh, I shouldn't have brought this up! It's making me hungry!" A rumble escaped from his stomach, making him groan in return. Mizuki sighed when he sat down next to her under the tree.

"Stop whining…"

Ayu couldn't sit still, she really wanted to explore the area. The grass was such a lush shade of green, and the trees looked sturdy, yet healthy and natural. Feeling a breeze was so nice! It ruffled through everything, like the sea. She tucked some blonde hair behind her right ear, eyes full of curiosity. Starting to stray farther away from all of the people here, it was if she was under a spell, being told to go this way. Enchantment.

"Hey, you better not try anything fresh." Ayu heard a female voice tell her. Blinking, she turned around to see a girl with hair pink as Pepto-Bismol standing with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Sakura.

"Fresh?" Ayu questioned, not entirely sure of what Sakura was accusing her of.

"I mean with Sasuke! He belongs to _me_." Sakura told her, feeling almost guilty of accusing this newcomer to their world, but this was to protect her Sasuke!

"Oh, him!" She said clapping her hands together like she had just figured out something brilliant, "Don't worry, I don't want him." Ayu told her with a smile, "But…I don't think he wants you either. I'm off to explore!" She said, with a gentle smile on her face, but words cruel as a killer.

_That hog! How dare she!!! _Inner Sakura shouted quite loudly, while Ayu started ooh-ing and ahh-ing at all the beautiful scenery she saw.

Sasuke saw Sakura go up to one of the newbies and said something, probably about him. He sighed with annoyance. Hearing the blonde girl's remark, he was a little relieved she wouldn't want to jump him. Sasuke watched her run through the forest with such blind happiness.

"Hmph."

Phoebe moaned loudly to herself while she lay in the grass looking at the clouds in the sky. How was she going to shop here?! No American Eagle, no NY & Co., no Victoria's Secret…nothing! Closing her eyes with boredom, Phoebe placed her hands on the back of her head.

_Bark! Woof!_

She sat up when she heard the tone of a dog and opened her eyes. Right next to her was the animal, which would have been cute, if it wasn't snarling at her and drooling all over the place. Phoebe moved her arm quickly as it jumped to bite at her.

"Damn dog!" She snapped at it.

"Akamaru!" A boy with a furred hoodie shouted at the creature, calling it over to him.

"Kiba, keep your dog away. It's ruining my peace." Complained another boy, whom Phoebe saw was lying down in the same field, but not close to her. A chubby boy lay next to him as they looked at the clouds. Or they layed in peace until a blonde girl with her hair in a ponytail came to yell at them.

Phoebe sighed as she returned to her boring position, not wanting to hear all the crap that girl was going to give them for being lazy.

It wasn't her problem, so why bother?

Only an hour or so later did the Hokage reappear with the rookie's teachers.

"In order for the protection of these young girls, we have decided to assign each of them to a team. It can be considered part of your training, but right now we need everyone to come forward. It's time to see where you will go."

**Chapter 1 Fin**


End file.
